Episode 562
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 641 p.2-19 and 643 p.18 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 6 }} "Luffy Defeated?! The Hour of Hody's Revenge" is the 562nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As the Noah falls onto the Fish-Man Island, Shirahoshi desperately tries to tell Decken to wake up only for Hody to attack her but Manboshi takes the blunt of the attack. Luffy and Hody clash with Luffy sending Hody to the ship after receiving a bite wound. Hody, knowing that Luffy will have the advantage destroys the bubble on the ship leaving Luffy at his mercy but was saved by Fukaboshi. Fukaboshi then fights Hody himself and despite being heavily wounded in the duel demands to know why Hody is doing all this and what humans did to him. Hody smirks and gave him an answer which shocks Fukaboshi leaving him open and stabbed by Hody. Shirahoshi following Fukaboshi's orders swims away with Luffy next to the Noah and Luffy receives a call from the Ammo Knights at the air tank saying that they have prepared a large air bubble to surround Noah, but stated that they've only got one shot available and it will not slow the ship down. Hody attacks Luffy again but Luffy destroys his Kirisame and sends Hody flying with his Jet Pistol imbued with Haki. Hody then shovels down more Energy Steroids causing him to grow larger and more enraged. Meanwhile, Fukaboshi, barely alive contacts Luffy and states he has discovered who Hody really is. Long Summary Hody Jones is rejoicing in Vander Decken IX's defeat and Noah falling toward the island. Fukaboshi says that everything they have done to protect Noah's mission which began centuries ago, would be finished if the ship crushed the island. There is then a short flashback to Neptune explaining that Noah is not just some old wrecked ship. Centuries ago, a promise was made with a "great man" to keep the ship on the floor and wait. They have to protect the ship until that day comes. Hody then asks Luffy if he really was serious when he said he would protect everything. He says he is and Luffy declares that he will smash the ship before it gets to the island. Fukaboshi tells Luffy it cannot be destroyed, and says they have to find Decken in case they can make him regain consciousness, saying they could save the island and the ship if they could redirect its course despite Luffy saying they may have no other choice but to destroy it. Shirahoshi calls out to Vander Decken IX, begging him to make the ship chase her again. Manboshi tells her to keep away. Hody uses Fish-Man Karate, Umidaiko to attack Shirahoshi, but Manboshi blocks it. Luffy then grabs Hody from above and draws himself close to Hody. Hody bites him in the shoulder, and Luffy punches him away, leaving his teeth lodged in the shoulder. Luffy mentions that his Busoshoku Haki is good for blunt attacks, but is not strong enough for his body to withstand piercing as he removes the teeth. Hody realizes that Luffy is really after the air in Noah and makes a large cut in the bubble. The air bubble around Noah is beginning to deflate. Hody chides Luffy, saying that he is just a human and he could not possibly stop Noah, let alone defeat a fish-man like him. He continues to attack Luffy and just as he pops his bubble, Fukaboshi comes in and saves him while throwing him to Shirahoshi. Fukaboshi, while trying to hold the bubble together, asks Hody if he has any idea how many lives he is putting at stake. He then attacks Hody with Ultramarine, but Hody dodges at the last second and delivers a deep cut to Fukaboshi's side. Fukaboshi grabs him again, asking Hody what he is. He is driving the idea of vengeance against humans for oppressing fish-men, and yet he is taking out on Fish-Man Island. He had planned to take over and rule the island, but now he is trying to destroy it. Fukaboshi states that Hody hates humans more than anyone else, and asks what happened to him to make him hate humans so much. Hody tells him, but only his mouth is seen moving, and his answer horrifies Fukaboshi. As Hody cuts Fukaboshi again, Shirahoshi is forced to swim away and then a voice comes out from a speaker, saying they are the person from the air tank from a Den Den Mushi Luffy has. The voice says he has heard about everything that has transpired and is ready to help, saying everything is ready. Several Ammo Knights appear, and Fukaboshi orders them to go to the air tank and ready the massive air blast that normally goes to the island. Fukaboshi gives Luffy a baby Den Den Mushi and Shirahoshi is seen carrying him in her hand. The plan is to make a big enough air bubble to envelop Noah. This will not make it float, though. Luffy says as long as there is air around Noah it will be fine. Hody attacks Shirahoshi and Luffy with Kirisame, causing her to let go of Luffy. Luffy manages to break off the scythe blade on Hody's fin, then punches him with haki. Hody swallows more Energy Steroids, gets revitalized and grows even larger with an enlarged mouth and declares he will get his revenge on humans no matter what. Noah is almost within range of the air tank. Fukaboshi then speaks to Luffy through the baby Den Den Mushi, saying he knows who Hody "really is". Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Luffy attempts to attack Hody with another Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot. **Hody tries to burst Luffy's bubble again. *In the manga, Fukaboshi only used the Ultramarine against Hody once. In the anime, he used it three times, one of which was to knock Hody's trident away. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 562